Truth? OR Dare?
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: Whats better than a game of truth or dare with your friends at Camp Half-Blood after you've just come back from saving the world...for the second time? (Annabeth's POV of Camp Half-Blood's very own Truth or Dare!)
1. The Game Begins

**Authors Note: **I know these have been done before but I still really wanted to do my own so here it is! Basically our favorite demigods are playing Truth or Dare! So yeah, I hope you enjoy, please review and this takes place right after the battle with Gaea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!

* * *

**~The Game Begins!~**

I look out at the sea my blonde hair blowing in the wind, we've only just got back from saving the world from Mother Earth. Don't ask, Its a long Story. Chiron has given us a well deserved and needed break but we don't know what to do with ourselves. At least I don't.

I glance upwards, Jason is flying around above me holding onto his girlfriend Piper. I sigh, Frank and Hazel are walking along the beach talking with Grover and Juniper. Even Leo is keeping himself busy.

I once again find myself staring out at the waves, where my boyfriend Percy had disappeared just a few moments ago. _Way to leave me alone! _I think feeling a bit hurt, then I feel a small tug on my ankles and next thing I know I'm in the water. I reach for my sword but I'm still not used to having one and I find myself fumbling around for it. Then I realize I'm still underwater, I look around-wait I can see?! _Percy!_ I think automatically, I look around for my kelp of a boyfriend.

"What made you drop in Wise-Girl?" I spin around, Percy is behind me his sea-green eyes twinkling with mischief. I roll my gray ones before pulling him in for a kiss. When we brake apart I smile,

"Nice going Seaweed Brain!" I say, adding. "I thought you'd abandoned me!" I fake a hurt expression, Percy makes his unable to resist puppy-dog face.

"Me? Abandon Annabeth Chase?" he whimpers, yet again pulling me close. "I thought we were never going to be separated?" he jokes though at the same time hes serious. I push him again lightly,

"Come on Seaweed Brain! We have a whole week off from activities, what should we do?" I change the subject, the look from earlier returns to Percy's eyes and he smiles, but its not a Percy like smile. Its a Stoll brother smile, I immediately shake my head.

"No! Not that game again!" I retort, Percy does his puppy-dog face again. "No," I repeat, Percy pouts. I sigh, "Fine but-" I start, Percy fist pumps the air-or in this case the water.

"YES! This is going to be the best game of truth or dare ever!" he exclaims and we rise to the surface.

* * *

I glance around at the faces of my friends. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarrise, and Chris.

"Percy you invited a lot of people." I mumble, Percy grins but doesn't respond his eyes are fixed on a point behind me I spin around, gasping at the sight that greets me. Over twenty adolescent girls are making their way towards us. A familiar girl with black hair and electric blue eyes leading them.

"Thalia!" Jason and I rush to greet her, Thalia flashes Jason a grin before hugging me. Jason frowns looking unhappy at the way his sister has greeted him, Percy laughs as he joins us.

"Don't take it personally but we guys always get shoved off, especially when Annabeth is around." he mutters jokingly, Thalia laughs and I roll my eyes though a small smile has appeared on my lips.

"Oh Gods are all of you playing?" I ask, Thalia laughs.

"Of course not! Only me, the other hunters...well you know them. Though I did bring one of your friends to join the game." Thalia explains, a semi-tallish girl with black hair and cold yet friendly brown eyes emerges from the group. She's wearing her regular purple toga-the mark of a praetor from Camp Jupiter.

"Reyna!" I exclaim though I don't hug her, she's not _that_ friendly. I smile at the sight of her two dogs, Argentum and Aurum. I point to them, "Now no one can tell a lie." Reyna smiles,

"Exactly."

* * *

"Can I go first?" Percy asks, no one objects. Percy smiles, "Grover truth or dare?" he questions. All eyes turn towards the scared satyr, Grover blushes.

"Errr...truth! No! I mean dare!" he mumbles, Percy points towards The Big House. Grover's face turns pale even before Percy has spoken his dare.

"I dare you to go up to Mr. D and tell him you don't like his shirt." Percy says lamely, though the dare sounds lame Mr. D is the most terrifying thing besides...spiders...at camp. Grover gulps getting shakily to his feet-or in this case hooves. Clarrise gets up as well,

"I'll go with him." she pounds on Grover's back. Probably meaning for it to be a pat on the back but I see him wince at her touch. "Come on Goat Boy!" Grover gulps before racing down the hill, breaking into a gallop as he nears The Big House. All eyes are on Mr. D and Chiron who are sitting on the porch playing cards. I strain my ears to pick up some conversation.

**Grover**: "Errr...Mr. D"

**Mr. D**: "Yes you lame excuse for a satyr."

**Chiron**: "Mr. D!"

**Mr. D**: *mutters* "What is it?"

**Grover**: "I-I-I don't like your shirt!"

Then there's a loud pop and standing where Grover was is a flopping dolphin, everyone laughs but falls silent as Mr. D glares towards us. I turn to Percy who is trying to hold back laughter, I clear my throat. Percy looks at me strangely before sighing,

"I'm going! I'm going!" he races down the hill towards The Big House. We all fall silent, watching again, Percy closes his eyes seeming to concentrate then we watch in honor as water seeps from Grovers dolphin form and a second later Grover is standing right where he was. Without saying anything Grover turns and takes off back towards us, Percy and Clarrise hot on his heels-hooves.

When they reach the hill no one says a word, everyone is staring at Percy in awe. Even Jason. Percy shrugs off the admiration as he always does.

"What? Never seen a guy change a dolphin back into a satyr before?" he jokes, causing everyone to laugh and begin to talk about how Mr. D zapped Grover. Grover frowns before snorting,

"My turn." he states though still shaken. He turns to Hazel, "Truth or Dare?" he questions. Hazel frowns we'd only just explained the rules to her a few minutes ago since she's originally from 1940. Finally she replies,

"Truth." Everyone groans, Grover frowns, pausing before asking.

"If you were given a choice would you pick Frank or Sammy?" he asks. I wince, we've all heard Hazel's story by now and well...Sammy is a touchy subject. Frank grasps Hazel's hand as though saying: _You don't have to pick me. _Hazel releases her grip making Frank frown. Hazel flashes him a smile,

"Frank of course." she says simply. Frank grins, I glance towards Leo even he looks happy. Something between the three of them happened during our quest. "So its my turn now?" Hazel says though its more of a question, everyone nods. Hazel smiles, "Jason truth or dare?" she asks. Jason doesn't miss a beat,

"Dare!" he exclaims. Hazel glances towards Piper though I'm not sure why.

"I dare you to go and kiss Drew." she states, everyone gasps, Jason's eyes widen and Piper glares daggers at Hazel despite them being friends. Hazel shrugs, "Sorry Piper. But this is the game right?" Jason nods reluctantly.

"Your right but don't think I'll forget this." he turns towards the group, pointing at me. "Annabeth come with me, I'll need a witness." I curse, I didn't want to be picked to see this but I let go of Percy's hand, flashing him a small smile before following Jason towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Jason takes a deep breath before knocking on the NEON pink door, Drew opens it.

"What do you wan-" she's cut off by Jason's lips as he brings her into a firm kiss. He breaks away almost instantly, Drew squeals looking as though she wants more. My nose wrinkles, Jason pushes her away.

"This was a dare." he explains before turning and racing off towards the hill, I glance at Drew, her face is turning red in rage but there's a small smile on her lips. She flashes me a wicked grin,

"I'll be waiting for Percy's 'dare' Annie." she smirks before walking off before I can respond. I clench my fists before turning and following Jason back towards the hill.

"Percy truth or dare?" That's what Jason is asking when I reach Thalia's EX pine tree. Just as Jason did Percy doesn't miss a heartbeat.

"Dare." he says as I sit down beside him, I flash Jason a look of daggers as though saying: _If you make my boyfriend kiss Drew then your dead. _Jason grins,

"I dare you to put a spider in Annabeth's hair." he says simply. Percy laughs, I slap his arm slightly-okay really terrified.

"What spider!?" I exclaim, "Is it big?!" I add already shaking in fear. Jason puts a hand in his pocket, removing a small case. "You have spiders in your pocket?" I gasp. Jason grins,

"Only for special occasions!" he says. Handing Percy the biggest most creepy crawliest spider in his case. I let out a scream grabbing my NEW Yankees cap and slapping it on my head. Disappearing, Percy groans.

"Annabeth!" Percy groans, "Come on! That's not fair!" he adds.

"Nothings fair Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim, Percy spins around following my voice. He's dangerously close, I crawl around him sitting beside Rachel. I let her know I'm there with a slight tug, Rachel gasps but Percy being well...Percy doesn't get it. Rachel snickers and I glare at her though she can't see me.

By now everyone is laughing, Percy is just spinning in circles trying to locate me. I can't help but giggle-oops! Percy can detect my voice out of a crowd of a million people. Now I'm stuck between Rachel and Katie and Travis unable to move! Percy smiles reaching out his hand and grabbing my Yankees cap. I try and run but Connor and Travis grab me I struggle.

"Not fair!" I exclaim, Percy grins.

"Nothing's fair Wise-Girl!" he says before placing the big hairy spider on my head. I let out a scream, trying to free my arms so I can bat the scary creature off!

"Percy!" I scream, my annoying boyfriend is laughing his head off. I shoot him a glare before trying to free my arms, this time Connor and Travis let go. I slap my hair trying to get the spider off me, "Percy! Percy! PERCY!" I scream unable to say anything else. This time Percy grabs the spider from my hair and slices it with riptide. Despite being mad at him for putting it in my hair in the first place I get to my feet and kiss him so relieved to be done with that.

"My turn again!" Percy says turning towards Reyna he smiles. "Truth or Dare?" he asks, Reyna swallows glancing towards her dogs. She can't tell a lie with them here but she can't do to many dares being at Camp Half-Blood and all. Reyna swallows,

"Truth." she says. Percy frowns,

"Do you think I'm cool?" he asks cheekily, we all groan. Its such a Percy like comment, Reyna blushes.

"Yes." she replies quietly, Percy grins and I slap his arm. Reyna turns towards Connor. "Connor right?" she asks, Connor nods flashing her a smile. "Truth or dare?" she asks, Connor grins.

"Dare!" he replies, Reyna smiles.

"I dare you kiss Katie," she states. Connor's face for once pales, its obvious Connor's brother, Travis likes Katie and that Katie likes him so to make Connor kiss Katie...well lets just say Reyna knows how to play truth or dare. Connor swallows flashing Katie a playful grin, Katie takes a deep breath before standing up. Connor frowns before meeting his lips with Katie's. It takes a six count before they break apart which surprises me. Travis actually had to clear his throat to get them to break apart, now their both blushing. Connor turns towards Thalia,

"Truth or dare?" he asks. Thalia shoulders her bow meeting his gaze with her electric blue eyes,

"Dare." Connor smirks.

"Jason take her for a spin," he orders, both Jason and Thalia frown. Connor rolls his eyes, "For a flight? In the sky?" he adds. Thalia's face pales, Jason flashes her a reassuring smile.

"Its not that bad...your a daughter of Zeus after all." he says, grabbing his sister by the waist before summoning the winds and together they shoot into the air.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Thalia screeches and I can't help but laugh, despite being a daughter of Zeus Thalia is afraid of heights. "JASON!" The two siblings are only about fifteen feet in the air, "BRING ME DOWN!"

After a bit more begging and pleading Jason finally brings Thalia to the ground. Thalia's black hair is on end and her electric blue eyes are sparking, literally. But Jason is a son of Jupiter he's not effected. Thalia turns towards me and I gulp.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was really fun writing and I'll post a new one soon, please review and I'd love for you guys to suggest dares for me to do! I'll include them if you do! So here's a reminder of all the people who are playing:

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarrise, Chris, Reyna, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy.

So if you have a dare or truth for anyone of them please review with it! It'll help me get the next chapter up!

Thanks in advance!


	2. Take it out on the Lovebirds

**Authors Note: **Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story! It really makes me happy, especially the reviews! In fact if I get a decent amount of reviews I will post daily!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson, he belongs to Annabeth Chase!

* * *

**~Take it out on the Lovebirds~**

"Dare." I try to sound confident but the gleam in Thalia's eyes are making me uneasy.

"I dare you to kiss Nico." she states simply, my face flushes and I glance towards Percy. He's looking at Thalia as though she's a demon who just offered him a trip to Paris. Nico's face has turned an shade of green and Jason looks worried. I frown as he exchanges a look with Nico, _what are they hiding? _I wonder, Katie, Rachel, Chris and Piper look sympathetic while Leo, Frank, Grover, Clarrise, Connor and Travis look like their about to burst with laughter. Reyna's face is expressionless and Hazel just looks just plain scared. I sigh,

"Alright then." I mumble. Connor and Travis grin,

"Come on Annie! It must be nice to kiss someone other than Mr. Salty Lips for a change!" They joke, I just shake my head and advance towards the said son of Hades. Nico rises to his feet his brown eyes meeting my gray in a somewhat challenging way. He seems to be getting along with Percy fine these days, but me? Now its like I'm the enemy.

_Great now I have to kiss him. _

I place my lips softly against Nico's pulling away faster than Jason did with Drew-if that's even possible. Nico's eyes are still cold and guarded, I shrug deciding its best not to ask why so instead I turn away from the said son of Hades and make my way over to Percy.

I look waiting for my friends reactions, nobody speaks for a ten count. Travis breaks the silence,

"Come on Annabeth! That was not a kiss! It was more like you were brushing his cheek!" he complains. Before I can reply Percy wraps his arms around me,

"It was enough torture for me." he says playfully kissing my hair. I know he's no trying to sound harsh, Percy's almost never trying to sound harsh but with a glance at Nico I can tell Percy's comment hurts him. Clarrise snorts,

"You love-birds!" she grumbles which causes everyone to erupt with laughter. My face flushes but Percy just grins pulling me tighter. Nico clears his throat, I blush.

"Right, my turn." I murmur before turning to Clarrise.

"Truth or dare?" I ask, Clarrise scowls before replying.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to allow Piper's half siblings to give you a make-over." I smirk, Clarrise looks confused for a few moments and then it hits her. Piper's half siblings are the children of Aphrodite-The Goddess of Love. Clarrise is daughter of Ares- The God of War. Percy chuckles, Clarrise's head snaps over to face him.

"Just wait Jackson! My turn next!" she growls before stomping off towards the Aphrodite cabin. We watch her go, Leo grins.

"While we wait mind if I dare someone?" he asks, no one objects, Leo grins. "Rachel, truth or dare?" he asks, Rachel looks startled to have been picked and her eyes widen. She begins to twirl her curly red hair,

"Umm...dare?" she finally decides. Leo grins,

"I dare you to kiss Percy." he says. Percy gives himself a face-palm and I break out laughing, even Rachel looks slightly amused. Everyone else looks confused, "What?" Leo asks. Rachel smiles slightly,

"Its nothing...I just...well I used to...well..." she trails off. Leo frowns, and Jason laughs.

"You used to like Percy am I right?" he asks. Rachel nods suddenly becoming interested in the grass, Percy grins.

"I don't blame her!" he replies cheekily, I roll my eyes and everyone cracks up. "So...does she have to you know, do the dare?" he asks suddenly sounding very worried. Leo grins,

"Most certainly." he replies. Rachel flashes me a scared look, I give her a small smile which seems to reassure he. To tell you the truth I do not think this is so funny anymore. Rachel is KISSING Percy! My Percy! My Seaweed Brain! My face turns pale as I watch their lips meet. It seems like forever until they break apart but in reality it was only about a second. Percy makes his way back over to me, sitting down.

"Everyone is out to get us during this game." he mutters, I punch him lightly, he grins. "Hey I-" he starts but is cut off by a disgusted scream. _Clarrise. _I think instantly and sure enough the said daughter of Ares is stomping her way up the hill in a bright pink dress, silver sparkly shoes, her hair is in curls and she has TONS of make-up on.

"STUPID APHRODITE GIRLS! DRESS ME IN THIS SHIT AND THEN PUT MAKE-UP ON ME THAT DOESN'T COME OFF! I WILL MAKE SURE ARES KILLS THEM IN THE NEXT CAPTURE THE FLAG! I'M TELLING YOU, THERE GOING DOWN!" She screams to no one in particular as she attempts to rub the make-up off her face. Piper just rolls her eyes,

"Try this." she hands Clarrise a small container, Clarrise frowns. "For the make-up." Piper explains, Clarrise quickly opens the container and smears the stuff all over her face, on contact the make-up disappears along with the cream applied. Clarrise grins before turning to Percy,

"Prissy! I dare you to-" she starts, Percy holds up a time out signal.

"Wait I never said I wanted dare what if I-?" Clarrise ignores him.

"I dare you to tell the Gods what you think of Princess." she orders, Percy frowns.

"And how do you expect me to do that? Because I'm not going all the way to Olympus to do a dare!" he retorts, Clarrise just rolls her eyes before digging around in a bag she'd brought from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hephaestus T.V" she explains simply before setting down a bright pink laptop, clicking a button and pointing it at Percy. My boyfriend swallows, glancing at me before staring at the screen.

"YOU ARE LIVE ON OLYMPUS!" A voice booms, Percy just stares at the screen blankly. I glance around, I can tell everyone is holding back giggles. I hear a throat clear and that seems to jolt Percy into action.

"Umm...hi! I'm here to talk to you about how much I like-love Annabeth Chase..." Percy says, both of our faces flush and my friends begin to laugh silently.

"Percy?!" Poseidon's sounds confused, Percy's eyes widen at his father's voice but he continues.

"Yes that's me. Percy Jackson, but I'm not here to talk to you about myself. I'm hear to talk to you about my girlfriend, her name is-" A squeal cuts Percy off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hear Aphrodite exclaim, adding. "Oh Percy my dear we all know who your girlfriend is! You two are so cute together!" I glance towards Piper, her hands are covering her face, embarrassed by her mother. Common. Percy clears his throat,

"Anyway. I love her err hair and eyes. Yeah! Her eyes, their really pretty!" Percy exclaims, by now even I'm laughing. Percy is making a fool of himself in front of the Gods and they don't even know its a dare!

"Jackson." My heart sinks at the sound of my mother, Athena's voice and Percy glances towards me looking afraid.

"Y-y-yes?" Percy murmurs.

"I am the Goddess of war, correct?" Athena questions,

"Yes." Percy replies sounding confused.

"Your father and I are enemies, correct?"

"Yes."

"You like my daughter?"

"Yes, I _love _her." I hear my mother sigh,

"Watch your back. If you ever hurt her!" Athena warns, Percy's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No! No! No! I would never! You see I...she...Tarturus...we...I...love...I love her hair!" Percy says lamely, Athena just sighs and then I hear a sound of a button being clicked and the laptop screen goes black. Percy turns to face me and everyone erupts into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm glad you like my hair, Seaweed Brain!" I joke, Percy grins.

"That and so much more." he murmurs kissing me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yeah that was basically like ALL Percabeth being dared! Well I couldn't help myself! I hope you liked it never the less! Remember to review if you want daily updates!


	3. Just The Way You Are'

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long wait on the chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they are _highly _appreciated and encourage me to post more chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this long over due chapter! **Also please review with truths or dares if you want me to update this story frequently. **

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say this?

* * *

**~'Just The Way You Are'~**

Laughter. The laughs lasted for about ten minutes. Finally Percy clears his throat, obviously anxious to change the subject from his little 'speech' to the Gods.

"OK. Piper truth or dare?" Percy asks, Piper looks up her face paling as she does so.

"Umm...dare." She decides her voice wavering. I don't blame her, Percy can cook up some awful dares. Percy grins his sea-green eyes glinting with mischievous.

"I dare you to...pick one of the boys in this room and play seven minutes in heaven with them." Percy says sly, Piper glances towards Jason, a smile beginning to play on her lips, Percy adds. "Besides Jason."

Piper's face falls and she looks around the room. I follow her gaze: _Frank, Leo, Nico, Connor, Travis, Chris, Grover or Percy._ Piper bites her lip as her gaze flickers from each boy.

"Get on with it!" Jason mutters, sounding annoyed and mad. Piper flashes him a sad look before turning to Leo, the son of Hephaestus winks at her and Piper mumbles something I don't catch before glaring at him.

"Leo, come on! Lets get this over with!" She barks, grabbing Leo's hand and pulling him to his feet. They head towards Percy's cabin. Halfway down the hill Piper turns back towards the group, glaring at Percy. "I won't forget this!" She snaps.

Worry flickers across Percy's face and he grips my hand, his hand suddenly clammy. I roll my eyes and watch as Piper and Leo head down towards Percy's cabin.

"Why don't we move the game to Percy's cabin?" I suggest, everyone nods and we all follow Piper and Leo down the hill and into Percy's cabin. Which is really messy.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim sarcastically, Percy makes his puppy-dog face.

"Swwrry, Annabeth!" He mumbles, sounding like a two-year old. I slap his arm playfully and try my best to drone out the sounds coming from the closet. I look at Jason, the son of Jupiter is wincing at every sound and his fists are clenched.

Connor, Travis, Clarrise, and Nico are watching Jason, trying to hold back their laughter. Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Katie, Chris, Reyna and Grover just look awkward. While Thalia is glaring at Percy. Percy looks worried and scared.

* * *

Finally seven uncomfortable minutes later Piper bangs open the closet door, pulling Leo out along with her. Leo has a dazed look on his face. Thalia snorts,

"Is your dad a thief?" She questions. Everyone looks confused, Thalia continues. "Because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes." She finishes. Everyone cracks up, except of course Jason and Piper.

Piper glares at Percy and my heart sinks. _Here comes Percy's dare..._I sigh, as much as Seaweed Brain deserves it, I really don't want him to get dared. Why? Because it will probably will involve him kissing someone who isn't me.

To my surprise Piper mouths the words: _later _and turns to face Travis. "Travis-" she begins.

"Dare!" Travis cuts her off and Piper smiles her eyes twinkling. Travis gulps and his eyes grow wide but he doesn't back down. "Dare." He says sounding a bit more confident, Piper grins evilly.

"I dare you to egg the Ares cabin." She says. Travis pales and I can't help but giggle, Travis shoots me an angry glare before masking his worried look with a 'Stoll brother smile.'

"Done." He says, before walking slowly before Percy's cabin and towards the Ares Cabin. I glance towards Clarrise, the daughter of Ares looks angry yet a little smug. _She and her half-siblings probably got in another fight..._I think before directing my attention towards Travis.

The son of Hermes is exiting his cabin, holding a large pail. I smile, _count on the Hermes cabin to have a bucket of eggs inside. _Travis picks up his pace, grabs an egg from his pail and chucks it at the Ares cabin.

A grin spreads over his face and his hands fly for another egg, he chucks it. Then another, and another, and another, and another, and another.

It takes thirty eggs before the Ares campers notice and come storming from their cabin. Travis's face goes Nico pale and he turns and runs towards Cabin Three. Hermes kids are known for being fast and Travis out speeds them easily.

He reaches Percy's cabin and runs inside, (we all fled inside as well) and banged the door shut. Grabbing tons of Percy's stuff and shoving it in front of the door. We help him. Doubting the Ares campers won't kill us as well if they get in.

After many minutes of pounding and cursing the Ares campers turn and stomp away. "We WON'T forget this Stolls!" They bark, Connor frowns.

"It wasn't me!" He complains, we all just laugh before turning towards Travis. We look expectantly at him,

"What?" He asks.

"Its your turn!" We all chorus, Travis blushes.

"Yeah...right..." He turns towards Percy and I gulp. "Truth or dare?" He asks, Percy doesn't miss a beat.

"Dare." He says. I sigh, _here we go. _Travis smiles and he walks over to Percy, whispering something in his ear. Percy glances at me, grinning. I give him a cautious look, he grabs my hand and leads me towards the door.

I glance back at Travis and mouth: _What?! _Travis just grins, picks up the camera he and Connor had and follows us towards the door. Everyone else glances at each other before following.

After clearing objects from Percy's door we step out of Cabin Three.

"What is going on?!" I demand, Percy just grins and leads me towards the center of camp. I look back at my friends, all except Travis look confused.

"Be right back!" Percy says racing towards the Apollo cabin. This makes me even more confused, _what is happening?! _I cross my arms and glare at Travis, if he came up with the dare its probably awful. Then again, Percy didn't seem phased.

* * *

By the time Percy returns from the Apollo cabin with speakers! A large crowd has formed. I still have no clue whats going on. Percy walks over to me and takes my hand, I narrow my eyes at him and he grins. Before nodding, I frown.

"Wha-" I start only to be cut off by the start of a song. My cheeks redden, Percy's singing to me! I glare at Travis who is holding up a video camera. I've never heard Percy sing, he's probably awful.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

My eyes widen as I realize Percy is singing: Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars. And he's surprisingly a great singer, I meet his gaze and he seems dead serious. He truly does feel this way.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_  
_I say_

I can't help but smile, this song fits Percy and I perfectly!

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

At these words Percy twirls me around and leads me around camp, singing all the way.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

I smile as Percy continues to lead me around camp. His voice floating over me, by now peoples mouths are open and they are gaping at Percy. Travis included._  
_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

At these words I blush madly, but Percy doesn't seem phased as he pulls be in for a kiss. Parting quickly, I laugh and as though on cue Percy sings:

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

I roll my eyes at these words, because Percy _does_ tell me I'm beautiful EVERY darn day!

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

Such a Seaweed Brain! I think though I'm actually enjoying myself.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

I smile and Percy leads me onto the Big House's porch. By now everyone in camp is watching us, they slowly begin to clap. I blush even more. Percy just continues.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

Percy takes my hair and brushes it behind my ear, his handsome sea-green eyes sparkling. _  
_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

An idea pops into my head and so right as Percy begins to sing the next verse I cut him off. Instead singing myself.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

The campers got wild and Percy stares at me in awe. I've never sang before but I'm guessing I'm good by the roar of the crowd. We look at each other and nod. Each beginning to sing the next verse, except I change the _girl_ to _boy_.

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are._  
_Just the way you are_

_YEAHHH!_

At the end of the song we simply stare at each other as the campers begin screaming as though were pop-stars.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim, engulfing him in a hug. Percy grins and whispers in my ear:

"I meant every single word." I blush and peck him on the lips before turning to face the campers in front of us. The Aphrodite campers are staring at us starry eyed saying: _Aww! _And _Adorable! _Percy and I just smile before heading through the crowd of campers towards our friends were playing truth or dare with.

"So was I good?" Percy teases. Everyone's mouths are open, Percy grins. "I'll take that as a yes!" He jokes. Travis just shakes his head in amazement,

"Percy that was meant to embarrass you! I didn't know you'd pick _that_ song!" Travis whines, Percy smiles.

"I know! That-" I cut him off.

"_You_ chose the song?!" I exclaim, blushing even more (if that's possible.) Percy opens his mouth to reply but Travis beats him to it.

"I chose him to choose a song to sing that represented how he felt about you!" He explains, I blush more.

"Right...back to the game..." I say, blushing harder. Everyone laughs but nevertheless we start back for Cabin Three.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Did you like it? I can so imagine Percy singing like that to Annabeth! Anyway** review with dares and truths** if you want updates!

**Thanks**


	4. Relationships

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and ideas guys! It really helped me with this chapter!

I changed my pen-name to WiseGirl1993, just so you know!

Oh and those stories I was talking about in the last update? There up! My version of The Mark of Athena and Camp Half-Blood reads the Tarturus Chapters of The House of Hades! So please check those out and review!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did there would be a lot of games of Truth or Dare!**

**Special thanks to:**

_Icewish_

_Piperbunni_

_Guest_

_Mr. SeaweedBrain_

_Martharose111612_

**For their wonderful truth/dares ideas! (Thanks everyone else who submitted one, these are just the ones going in the chapter.)**

* * *

**~Relationships~**

Percy once again clears his throat, obviously wanting to change the subject from his dare (_again_).

"Reyna truth or dare?" He says quickly. Reyna's eye brows furrow and she thinks for a few moments before responding.

"Dare." She says finally. Percy gets a wicked grin on his face. _Do you really want to mess with the praetor of Camp Jupiter? _I silently ask. Percy's head bobs up and down like a toddler waiting for cotton candy at a fair.

"I dare you tooooo..." Percy stalls. Reyna's dark almost black eyes flash.

"Get on with it!" She exclaims. Percy grins,

"Kiss Jason." He states simply. Everyone stares at him, all at a loss for words. Jason looks worried, Piper looks angry, Reyna is trying to hide her blush. Leo is cracking up, Hazel looks scared and Frank looks well...like he's trying to transform into an animal but its not working. The demigods who were not on the quest look confused.

"Alright..." Reyna says finally. "Lets get this over with." She walks slowly over to Jason who rises to meet her. Their eyes meet, blue on black and they stare at each other for a few long moments.

Finally Jason runs a hand through his hair before leaning in and kissing Reyna. It was a mere two seconds but it felt like ages until the two broke off.

Reyna turns and walks away as if nothing happened, Jason sits back down beside Piper still a bit confused. Percy hits a snicker-unsuccessfully I might add.

Reyna's eyes snap towards him. "My turn." She states firmly, her gaze beginning to travel over the present demigods. No one says a word.

Reyna's gaze rests on me, _oh crap. _A small smile forms on her lips. "Annabeth truth or dare?" She questions her black eyes glaring into my gray as though it were my fault Percy dared her to kiss Jason.

"Truth." I say smartly. Percy grins, I know better than to take a dare from Reyna.

Reyna frowns for a split second but her smile returns as she says: "Percy used to have the Achilles curse, am I right?" I nod slowly not sure where this is going. "What was his weak spot?" All color drains from my face.

"I kind of uhh...swore on the River Styx not to tell so..." I trail off and Percy grabs my hand reassuringly. Reyna shrugs,

"Thought I'd try!" She jokes. I smile,

"My turn then?" I ask, Reyna nods.

"Clarisse truth or dare?" I question giving her a smile. Clarisse glares at me,

"Dare _Princess_!" She growls, I smile.

"I dare you to kiss Travis!" I exclaim as though I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Clarisse clenches her fists, Travis looks scared and Katie pales. She's never admitted she likes Travis but its sort of-okay _really _obvious.

"I will get you!" Clarisse warns before walking over to Travis. The son of Hermes glances worriedly at Connor before rising to meet Clarisse, who punches him in the jaw.

"_OW_!" Travis stumbles backwards and Clarisse smirks.

"Anyone dare say that wasn't a kiss?" She asks.

No one objects.

Clarisse smiles, "Good." She sits back down beside Chris and surveys the group. "Goat boy I dare you to eat meat!" She says triumphantly. Grover pales,

"W-w-w-h-h-a-a-t-t!?" He stutters. Clarisse laughs,

"You heard me!" She growls. "Go get some and bring it back here, _quickly_!" She orders. Grover jumps to his feet (cough, cough _hooves_, cough, cough) and races out the door.

"Isn't that a bit harsh considering his a satyr?" Percy asks, Clarisse shrugs.

"Whatever." She grumbles.

I sigh and glance over at Travis, he has a large swelling black eye and looks like he's missing a few teeth. Katie is shaking her head as she stares at him but she looks worried, while Connor is snapping pictures like a crazy person.

"So...who should go-" Nico starts only to be cut off by a panting Grover bursting into Percy's cabin with a large steak.

"Eat!" Clarisse yells. Grover makes an odd squeaking noise before taking a large bite of the steak, spitting it out and rushing out of the door (again) heading towards The Big House.

Clarisse grins. "Who wants to take his turn?" She asks sly, and before anyone can respond she says. "No one? OK, I will!" And turns to face Jason who visibly pales. "Sparky truth or dare?" she growls.

"Dare!" says quickly, Clarisse grins even more clearing her throat in a rich sort of way before continuing.

"Piper is in trouble and the only way to save her is to kill Leo, would you do it?" She questions. I glance at Percy, he's looking between Leo and Piper his eye brow furrowed.

"Umm...well I..." Jason trails off also glancing at Piper and Leo. Piper has her arms crossed waiting for her boyfriend to reply while Leo looks slightly sad and out of place.

"No." Jason finally says, everyone frowns. "I can't pick just one because they're both my friends." he states. Piper smiles kissing him on the cheek and Leo begins fiddling with a piece of scrap metal obviously happy at Jason's words.

"Nice save!" Percy says, giving Jason a fist bump. I roll my eyes exchanging a look with Piper we mouth: _boys! _

"OK." Jason looks around the group. "Connor, truth or dare?" Connor grins.

"DARE!" he screams, I roll my eyes at his foolishness.

"Alright. I dare you to talk like Yoda until _I_ tell you to stop." He says, I chuckle softly. _Nice dare Jason! _I tease silently, Connor grins.

"Dare Jason's, yes stupid?" he asks. Everyone roars with laughter and Jason frowns.

"I didn't know what else to do!" He complains, Piper kiss his cheek her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Turn mine is?" Connor asks, I groan. _This is going to get annoying! _I nod to the son of Hermes and he grins turning to face Percy he says.

"Like who you do?" Percy replies without hesitation.

"I don't _like_ anyone." Everyone stares at him really confused, I blink away a few tears that have begun to form staring at my boyfriend. Percy gives me a lopsided grin and pulls me close to him. "I _love_ Annabeth Chase."

Everyone except Piper (who squeals) groans.

"Love birds!" Clarisse grumbles, I laugh and kiss Percy.

"Nice save, Seaweed Brain!" I whisper, he grins, kissing me before turning to the group.

"Piper truth or dare?" Percy asks, Piper takes a moment to reply.

"Truth." She decides, Percy grins.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asks, I punch him in the arm.

"What's with you and relationships, today?" I tease, he shrugs and turns back to Piper, raising an eyebrow.

Piper blushes, "A guy at one of my old-schools named Theo." She says quietly. Jason frowns beside her and Piper looks up at him. "What?" She asks, adding. "Its not like I was your first kiss!" Jason blushes and Piper's eyes widen.

"I _was_!" She exclaims, sounding slightly sad that Jason wasn't her first kiss. She turns to me and gives me a small smile. I groan inwardly.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" She asks,

"Truth." I reply knowing what's coming.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asks looking smug.

"Percy." I reply, Percy's eyes widen.

"You never kissed Luke?" He asks sounding startled. I laugh,

"Nope. It would have been weird if I had, I was a little sister to him after all!" I said grinning. Percy kissed my hair.

"Mt St Helens?" He asks, I grin and he smiles.

"Mine to." I shoot Piper a smug look and she just smiles mouthing: _Percabeth! _I shake my head at her silly combination of our names.

"Alright love birds can we get back to the game?" Clarisse grumbles.

* * *

**Authors Note: **PERCABETH FLUFF! You all know you wanted it! Lol, thanks again for the reviews guys and please **review with truth or dares! **Also remember to check out my new PJO stories!

~Thanks


	5. Review With Ideas!

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating, but I need truth and dare ideas! So can you guys PLEASE review with them! If I had good dares and truths then I could update often! **

**Its also fun when you make it interactive with your readers!**

**Can't wait to see your ideas!**

**~Thanks!**


End file.
